Angel's Presence
by Written N. Stone 4 You
Summary: Jamie's brother is dead & secrets are revealed


**Angel Presence**

Jamie was sitting in her room alone. Her room covered in posters & her floor covered with random articles of clothing. It had been a month since her and her brother had got in the accident.

*Flash back*

Jamie : so Joshie where are we goin?

Josh : I can't tell you cus then it wouldn't be a surprise. {smirking slightly}

They came to a stop light and a car behind them hit them causing the to go out in the middle of the intersection. A car hit them in the side Jamie had a broken rib and both of her legs were broken. Josh had really bad brain trauma and was in a coma for a month before he died in his sleep.

*End flash back*

Jamie broke down and cried her self to sleep. Tomorrow she was going to Judgement Day but it hurt to go because Josh had gotten her into wrestling. He was the only person she was close to and she could talk and now he was gone.

Jamie : Josh! {sitting up quickly}

She woke up in a cold sweat. She had dreamed about the accident again.

Jamie : Man when is this dream going to end. {She said dragging herself out of bed & walking down stairs}

She got up normally she would be bouncing of the walls but the excitement just wouldn't come.

Jamie : Mom? {pulls note off fridge}

Jamie, I went out be back late.

Jamie : (sigh) Looks like I will have to make dinner again. {heads upstairs & showers}

Her dad had left before she was born but her mom said he was dead. She knew better cus Josh had told her everything he knew. It wasn't much just that he was on the road a lot, was always sore when he came home, and she was a lot like him.

{put on her RVD that how I roll shirt and Her black, gray pants like Matt's and blue and purple arm bands.}

Josh had got them for her B-Day 2yrs before. She did her make-up and hair and then got in her red jeep.

Jamie : Let see it is three now I have four hours. I should have enough time to go visit Josh and then go to the mall. {Drives to grave yard}

As she got to the commentary she felt a cool breeze.

Jamie : Man that was weird. {wraps arm around body slightly shivering}

She reached where Josh was and it seemed like the sun was his own spotlight.

Jamie : Hey bro, whats up? I really miss you but I'm getting better. I'm going to Judgement Day to night (sigh) but it won't be the same with out you. {few tears fall}

{two arms wrap around shoulders}

Jamie : (scream & turns around}

Josh : (grin & removes arms)

Jamie : (studer) J...J...Josh bu..bu..but you die..died.

Josh : I did but you looked so miserable so I get to see you one last time.

Jamie : (terrified & happy) so are you... well you know?

Josh : An angel. Yes so that means only you can see me no one else.

{can't control her tears and just hugs like if she let him go he would vanish}

Jamie : (say between sobs still not letting go} I missed you so much and I always have dreams about you.

Josh : Shhh I am here now. (rubs back softly) So what were you saying about going to Judgement Day?

Jamie : You heard me? {Steps back}

Josh : Well of course I did. Why? {slightly confused}

Jamie : Well it seemed like He was never listening.

He meaning the higher power.

Josh : Sometimes it seems like he isn't but trust me he knows what he is doing. Plus no matter where you are I'm always here to listen. {winks} So what about the show? I can see you all decked out to go.

Jamie : (smiles) Yeah Tony gave me tickets.

Josh : Good I'm glad your going. So can you wait to see if C.M. Punk can beat Burke?

Jamie : No I can't! I so want to see Burke in the Anaconda Vice. {huge grin}

Having Josh there the excitement came instantly.

Josh : (laugh) Yeah if he can keep up with him. By the way what time is it?

Jamie : {looks at watch} It is five now so we have two hours till we should head over there.

Josh : Ok let go for a drive and talk. {pointing with his head towards her car}

Jamie : Okie Dokie. {heads to the car}

{both get in car}

Jamie : So is it really like they say? {curiosity showing in her eyes}

Josh : Sorry can't tell it one of there rules.

Jamie : ok what can you talk about? {says defeated}

Josh : How is mum?

Josh had went to Australia for a year so he had a touch of it in of it in his accent.

Jamie : Man I missed that accent you have. She is still seeing Adam. (roll eyes)

Josh : I hate that bloke he is so rude! {accent thickens}

They drove and talked about different things. Jamie was so glad to have Josh to talk to again. Finally it was time for the show. When they got there they went & found there seats.

Josh : I can't wait to see if Cena can beat Khali.

Jamie : It is going to be Cena all the way. {confident}

Josh: oh really, well let me remind you that Khali is undefeated. People were looking at Jamie like she was crazy but she didn't notice. She was enjoying Josh's company.

Jamie : yeah well thats going to change tonight.'

Josh: You wana bet. {smirking}

Jamie: sure, If Cena does win you have to buy me whatever I want.

Josh: If he doesn't you have to pay me twenty bucks. {They shake}

Josh: Hey, maybe Tony can get you back stage.

Jamie: Yeah come on! {rushes out of seat & down the hall}

Josh: Remember he can't see me so you'll have to do the talking.

Jamie: Ok there he is. Tony! A tall muscular man with blonde hair turns around.

Tony: Hey Jamie. Good to see you smiling again. {smiles}

Jamie: (smile) I was wondering if you could take me backstage.

Tony: Well, I don't know. {teasing smile}

Jamie: (give puppy dog eyes) Please Tony please please please.

Tony: (laugh) Ok since you said please.

Jamie: Yeah! Thanks Tony. (hugs him)

Tony: No problem little miss. Just follow me oh, and one thing please don't try to beat up Edge.

Jamie: Me, no I would never think of it. (act innocent)

Josh: (laugh)

Tony: Sure whatever. I know how much you would like to. They get to the locker room. Jamie could just stand there and stare. Therein front of her was John Cena, The Hardyz Matt & Jeff, C.M. Punk, RVD, & Shawn Michaels.

Tony: You wana meet some of them?

Jamie: (nods wide eyed) Yeah I would love to!

Tony: Ok come on. (grabs her hand)

Tony: Hey Shawn I want you to meet someone. A guy with blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail turns around.

Shawn: Yea Tony, who is this beautiful young lady. {sweet smile}

Jamie: (blush)

Tony: This is Jamie one of my best friends.

Shawn: Well its nice to meet you. (sticks out hand)

Jamie: (smiles) Its nice to meet you too. (shakes hand)

Matt and Jeff come over. Jeff hair is up in a pony tail with his natural blonde hair.

Jeff: Hey Tony, what color should I dye my hair?

Tony: Hmmm, I don't know what do you think Jamie.

Jamie: uh well I always liked your hair blonde and down.

Matt: Ha!

Jeff: (sticks out tongue)

Jamie: I also like it with blue & purple streaks with some blonde. {light giggle}

Jeff: Hm I like that idea thanks um uh {trying to figure out name}

Jamie: Jamie.

Jeff: well thanks Jamie.

Matt: Yeah thanks. He has been trying to decide for an hour now.

Jeff: Hey I have not!

Matt: Have to.

Jeff: Have not!

Tony: Alright guys Jeff if you want to dye your hair you better go leave still fighting. John, RVD, and C.M. Punk come over.

John: Tony can you be the deciding vote?

Tony: Sure.

RVD: Phil says he can beat me & Cena match in on 08.

Jamie: Well I don't know if I have an opinion but I think this Phil guy is right cus you guys can't work together cus of One Night Stand. {Every one except Jamie starts to laugh a little}

Jamie: What is so funny? {Confused}

Tony: Well this Phil guy happens to be Punk.

Jamie: (light red) Oh well I….

Punk: Its ok I don't really look like a Phil. {smiles & winks}

Jamie: Actually its not that I just never knew your real name. {still embarrassed}

Punk: So you really think I could beat them. (slightly cocky}

Jamie: Yeah they don't really have chemistry.

Josh: Come on Jamie the shows about to start.

Jamie: Well good luck in your match tonight Punk. They make there way back to there seats.

Josh: {grumbles} I can't believe he did that.

Jamie: Did what?

But before he could say anything the show started and the pyros went off. The show was great Jamie screamed the whole time. First it was Flair vs. Carlito.

Jamie: I like Carlito better as a baby face he was cool then.

Josh: Yeah I agree with that, he turned on one of the best in the business.

During the match, Flair taught the disrespectful Carlito a serious lesson as his famous knife-edge chops and then finished him off by making him tap out to Figure Four Leg lock. Next was Lashly vs. Vince, Shane, & Umaga.

Jamie: Man Vince is such a sissy he has to bring out the whole roster basically to win a match. {rolls eyes}

Josh: He is the boss he shouldn't have to fight in the first place but I do agree that he is a sissy.

Lashly pinned Shane but Vince said he didn't win the title because he didn't pin him.

Next was Punk vs Burke.

They were on the floor by the barricade so when Punk came out he slapped her hand. Through the match she didn't take her eyes off him.

Josh: Do you like him or something? ( half kidding half serious)

Jamie: No I just want him to win cus Burke is a butt.

Punk won with a knee to the stomach. On his way back to the locker rooms he gave her a hug. Shawn was next and she was a little nervous about it.

Josh: Are you okay? {deeply concerned}

Jamie: Yeah just a little nervous. {bites lower lip}

He knew she would get wrapped in the emotion of the show .

Through the whole match Shawn couldn't get the upper hand. She couldn't believe Randy could be so heartless. He even had the ego to attack him during an interview.

Jamie: (scream) Come on Shawn!

Shawn finally collapsed in the middle of the ring and the ref stopped the match. Randy left Shawn and Shawn's wife came out. Jamie let a tear go but shook the rest off. Matt and Jeff music hit and she rocked out to the music. Jeff gave her hug and whispered thanks. His hair was purple, blue, glow in the dark, & had some blonde streaks. They won after Matt hit Lance Cade with a side effect and Jeff hit him with a swanton. In the end Cade and Merdock shook hands with them. Jamie didn't really care for the next to matches so her and Josh went to the souvenir shop and looked.

Jamie: When Cena wins I want Jeff new shirt, Shawn's hat, & the Hardyz pendent. {smirks knowingly}

Josh: Well I hope you brought money because he isn't.

Since MVP match against Benoit was still on they went and got a drink. By the time they got back MVP had won the US title and was leaving. Finally Cena music hit and he came out.

Jamie: Lets just see who is a better guesser is.

At first it looked like Cena was in for another beating.

Josh: I'll take that in tens.

Jamie: I didn't hear the bell ring.

Some how Cena got Kahli on the ground and locked on the STFU. The giant had been defeated.

Jamie: I do believe I just won. {Huge smile}

Josh: He cheated Kahli foot was under the rope. {shocked}

Jamie: Ah come on Joshie don't be a sore loser. {teasing}

Josh: I'm not. I'+m just shocked that Cena won. {still shocked}

Jamie: Good come on. (grabs his hand)

They go to the souvenir shop and get Jeff's new shirt, Shawn's hat, & the Hardyz pendent. She puts on the pendent and hat.

Jamie: Do you think Tony would know how Shawn is? {concerned}

Josh: I don't know but we can ask.

Once again they set out to find Tony. They find him playing 08 against Matt & Jeff.

Matt being himself, same as Jeff,& Tony being Edge.

Matt: Come on Jeff lets show Tony why the Hardyz are five time tag team champs. {confident}

Jeff: Yeah, Get ready for the beating of your life Tony. {teasing}

Jamie: Tony before you get your butt kicked can I ask you a question. {smirk}

Matt and Jeff fall over laughing.

Tony: Hey who side are you on? {chuckles}

Jeff: Apparently not yours.(laughing)

Tony: Ah go dye your hair rainbow.

Jeff: Hey!

Jeff tackles him and they wrestle but since Tony was a bit bigger he won.

Tony: So little miss what was your question?

They go out in the hall.

Jamie: Do you know how Shawn is? {concerned & worried}

Tony: (lie to make her feel better) Yeah he should be back next month.

Jamie: Thanks Tony. (Hug)

Her and Josh leave and get in her jeep.

Jamie: So Joshie what you wana do now?

Josh: (sigh) Well I have to leave at Midnight and it is 10:30.

Jamie: Do you have to leave.(looking at hand)

Josh: Yeah I do but I really wish I could stay. But even if you can't see me I am always here to listen and if you listen real hard I might reply. {rubs shoulder}

Jamie: So what do you want to do then?

Josh: Lets just drive around and talk. {slight smile}

Jamie: Ok so what do you want to talk about? {starts to drive}

Josh: Well I never got to tell you anymore about dad.

Jamie: Yeah who is this guy and where does he work?

Josh: (hesitate) Well..

Jamie: Come on Joshie I can take it.

Josh: He is (takes in deep breathe) He is RVD.

Jamie: (blown away) What? Wait Rob Van Dam is MY dad.

Josh: Yeah I would have told you earlier but I was worried you would hate me or something. That's kind of one of the main reasons I can come down here. Finish unfinished business.

Jamie: (pulls over) Joshie I could never hate you no matter what. I am just shocked. I always thought I sort of looked like him but never really believed it.

Josh: Ok I want to you to take this seriously ok.

Jamie: Ok?

Josh: How do you like living with mom?

Jamie: She is never really home so I'm mostly by myself. {shrugs}

Josh: Would you like to move out?

Jamie: Yeah I would but I have no were to go. {frowns}

Josh: Well I talked to Tony and he talk to Rob and he said you could live with him if you want.

Jamie: Uh well um. {doesn't know what to do}

Josh: You don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought I would bring it up. {feels stupid}

Jamie: Do you think Tony is still at the arena?

Josh: No but I know where he lives.

Jamie: Ok lets go talk to him about this. {they trade spots & Josh drives}

The got to Tony's house and talk it over and Jamie decides to live with Rob. Josh left but Jamie always talked to him when she went to bed.

Rob: {says thru door} Hey sweetie. You ready to head to the arena?

Jamie: Yeah dad almost just need to put on my shirt to support ya. {pulls shirt on}


End file.
